Boomer
|place=19/20 |challenges=0 |votesagainst=8 |days=6 }}Boomer is a contestant on Survivor: 2055. Profile Full interview can be found here. Name: Boomer Tribe Designation: How would you personally go about surviving a real life apocalypse? In my opinion to survive an apocalypse doing it alone is nearly impossible, you can don’t get me wrong but it would be a constant up hill battle, near bites left and right and probably killed some zombies with your bear hands due to the struggle, but here’s the thing with the aid of others you will be able to have eyes on your back side, multiple weapons, knowledge in different areas. By surrounding yourself with people that have the same goal as you, you’re able to work ten times smarter at survival rather then working harder just to get by! What is your biggest flaw, and on the contrary, what is the best quality about yourself? Biggest Flaw: this is honestly an easy one, I feel I can be very over the top in your face annoying (the I’m not touching you kind of annoying) in real life I don’t have too many friends and the ones I do, I don’t want to lose so I’m always being like hey what you doing, wanna chill, hey what you doing :joy::joy: which on one side is like yay friends hanging out but at others my friends are just like dude chill the hell out, we will chill tomorrow it’s 11 PM. In the game of survivor I think this could be a huge problem, I will need to make sure that I am patient with people and give them ample amount of time to respond before I start hounding on them (if I need something done). I also need to make sure that I’m not leading conversation and talking about myself 100% of the time, to fulfill my strategy I need to give people the chance to speak and that’s what intend I just gotta focus on not going on rants about something silly as skittles (I could talk about skittles for days). Best Quality: my best quality in real life and in this game is my ability to just step back take a deep breath and think, now I know this sounds super silly, but being able to calm myself down and think clearly has helped me so many times in real life get through stressful situations or even exams. All I do is repeat my animals names over and over and I start to calm down and the adrenaline dies down and I can think clear. In a game like this I think this will help me so much, so often in these games you can get burned or your feelings can get hurt it is very crucial to never react, if you let them know you are upset they will they think “this dude is PISSED” and I’m gone next, so it is very important to keep calm and then step back and say okay I do this now. Why do you play ORG's? Okay so I have spectated more ORG's then I have actually played as I have only played one, Niles Battlegrounds (on going,Top 3) it’s a mafia survivor hybrid game. The reason why I played that game was because well Survivor is my favorite and I have always thought that I would be lost and I don’t know if I would be to happy if I finally played an Org a survivor and i got last, so I wanted to play something different to see if I could hang and I did! I made the top three by being under the radar and not being a threat cause in that game the second you make a move eyes were on you. I was attracted to this season because I’m a fan of zombie themed shows and survivor and after sifting through some ORG's that i have seen highly recommended in servers I settled on this one due to the theming and because I’ve never read one bad thing about this ORG. If you could bring two things with you during an apocalypse, what would they be and why? OK so this answer is going to be a little bizarre by I’m honestly grabbing my medicine, I don’t know how I could survive without my meds, my mind would go fuzzy and I would probably fall into the depressing world that now surrounds me. In this world my medicine will help me stay focused and alert long enough to find others and find people with weapons and food and water and then when I’m “safe” I’ll go off my meds but I think If I went a day without them I might mistake a zombie for a Applebee’s waitress. If I could grab another thing it would probably be my mop, and I know that sounds like why would you grab a mop, because well it’s attached to a wooden stick and if I can stay at an arms length cause I know they will have stinky ass breath then I will be content. Survivor 2055 Voting History Trivia Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:2055 Contestants Category:Eiros Tribe Category:19th Place Category:Survivor: 2055